


Minimalistic World of Red and White

by JustSimon



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/F, Post-Canon, Selfcest, Warning! Mention about Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Hello Charlotte 3's true ending 1 aka crash the Tv.After her decision, Scarlett meet someone very familiar.
Relationships: Scarlett Eyeler/Charlotte Wiltshire





	Minimalistic World of Red and White

Girl with a red hair and twisted fate known as Scarlett Eyeler found herself in unfamiliar for her place, it's looked like a library in the pure white room, then behind her back Scarlet heard seems to familiar voice.

'Oh, you finally woke up, well, welcome Scarlett Eyeler, or i must say, me.'

Scarlett turned around and saw owner of the voice, Charlotte Wiltshire, but she was different than Scarlett remembered, she wore a some black clothes, like those which red-haired girl saw on V19, besides that, Charlotte even had a haircut, similar to Oracul's.

"You, me, Charlotte Wiltshire, what's happening? Where am i? Last thing that i remember is when i took your place, became Charlotte." 'Right, but i decided to change your fate, to let you live by a normal life, no more Q84, no more V19, no more Charlotte Wiltshire, only Scarlett Eyeler.' "B-but why you want to do this?" 'You should know better, Scarlett you experienced a lot of awful emotional and physical things, even when you tried to do the right things, despite on my supernatural body i can't change my own fate, but least thing that i can do is change fates of other good people, including you.' "But i not that good, after all, i tortured Charles." 'You still had a hidden desire to help him, i can see it.' "Wait, what happened with Q84?" 'She in the prison of delusion, there she is in the dream where she can do what she want, but this delinquent will never wake up, it will be better like this. Now it's time for you return to a normal life, where you can live happily.'

Suddenly, Scarlett run to Charlotte and hugged her.

'W-What are you doing?' "Don't leave me." 'Huh?' "Please don't leave me. I have no friends, somehow i can feel something to you, something very familiar and even heartwarming, i don't want to leave you alone, i can see, you don't want it too, you feel yourself, lonely." 'Scarlett please, try to understand, as a GOD i have an important deeds, i can't let myself affect to someone.' "If it's true, than why you still hold me in your embrace?"

Charlotte looked at her arms and saw how they held on to Scarlett's back.

'What? But how?' "You just want it, you want to be loved, even if we are in some paradoxical way are the same person, we still are different, it's strange but, i love you Charlotte Wiltshire." '... I love you too Scarlett Eyeler.'

Girls stood like this five minutes, than let each other go and had a conversation.

'Say Scarlett, do you remember, how you end your life in my timeline?' "... Yes." 'I want to ask, why you even did this.' "I don't know, i just felt like everything lost sense for me, but to be honest, since i am future you, the world decided to get rid of me, to not create a paradoxes, i don't really know." 'I see. Is it strange, love yourself?' "Depends of situations." 'Then here, take this as my gift.'

Charlotte put in hand of Scarlett, something that looked like a cell phone.

"A cell phone?" 'It's not a simple cell phone, if you feel yourself lonely, use it to send yourself in my room.' "Don't be ridiculous, if you will feel yourself lonely, call to me and i will use this thing to came to you and give you a comfort." ' ... Okay, gladly.'

From that day Scarlett and Charlotte became a girlfriends, in times where they spent with each other, girls talked about a many things, sometimes Charlotte let Scarlet look in her special mirror and Miss Eyeler even had own options for changing the fate of unfortunate soul, she basically helped to Charlotte with her GOD's duties,  
but sometimes, girls just spent time together, lying on the bed in embraces of each other. Scarlett still couldn't believe, that she in relationships with a GOD, who also is herself from another timeline, but despite on that, in company of Charlotte, Scarlet feel herself loved and needed.


End file.
